


Goodbye

by sadspockpanda



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib is dead. Zim shows up at his grave to tell him that Earth will be conquered now that he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tylermblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylermblue/gifts).



Zim waited in the the woods behind the cemetery until the funeral was over. He didn't need those silly human worm-babies mistaking his intentions for coming. He was not hear to honor the life of a poor boy who died too soon- though he severely doubted the sincerity of most of the attendants; he had overheard most of these same humans call Dib a loser and freak and crazy in the past.

Zim was here to gloat, to hold his impending victory over Dib's head. It did not matter that his enemy could not hear him or respond to his taunts anymore. All that mattered was that Zim was the victor now.

The Dib-monkey's family had lingered behind, the evil purple-haired one staying behind longer than the father. The scientist patted his daughter's shoulder, mentioning something about science not waiting for grief to pass before leaving. Gaz nodded and waited until her father had left before kicking the grave and calling Dib stupid, stupid, so infuriatingly stupid and collapsed by the newly dug grave, crying. Zim did not understand her sadness; Dib and his sister never had gotten along. He had never observed them doing anything more than fight and bicker. Perhaps that is how human families bonded. Not through affection as he had originally thought, but through anger. Humans were so confusing.

He waited for hours, until the sun set, before Gaz finally stood and left, forcing herself away from the grave. It was then that he snuck towards it, watching for anyone that might recognize him. But no one was around. The graveyard was virtually empty, aside from a group of humans a long distance away.

He sat by the grave, staring at the tombstone. He almost expected Dib to pop-up from the grave and grapple with him once more, the entire funeral being a clever ruse to capture his nemesis. But Zim had broken into the morgue after he heard the news, had seen the body with his own superior eyes, and had confirmed the death himself.

Dib Membrane. Seventeen years old. Fell from a tree while tracking down a Sasquatch. Snapped his neck. He did not survive to graduate high school.

“Dib. Protector of Earth.” Zim scoffed, picking up a handful of dirt from the grave and throwing it at the tombstone. “You did not even die a warrior's death. You should have died at my hands, if you were to die at all.”

A wind blew through, chilling Zim to his core. “Who will defend Earth now, _Dib_? No one. No one will stop Zim now. Your planet will be conquered in days now. And none of these stinky, filthy grubs will know that you had been their hero all this time.”

It was an odd emotion that was flooding through him as he watched the unmoving gravesite. And it hurt. He was... saddened by the Dib's death? Nonsense. Dib had been his enemy for years. Dib had been the only one to see through his clever disguise. Dib... had been a worthy adversary.

“I will miss you, Dib. There are few that could match the greatness of Zim, after all.” Zim stood, placing a hand on the tombstone. When the Earth was conquered and remade to serve the Tallest's purposes, he would make sure this grave remained untouched.


End file.
